Sen no Kotoba
by DYNAmite's
Summary: 'Lukisan adalah cerminan seribu kata, seribu kata –mungkin- akan mengubah segalanya...'FCEfam, inspired from Yuumei's art, mind to check? ;


_**Seribu Kata  
**__1000 Words belongs to Wenqing Yan/Yuumei-san  
APH belongs to H. Himaruya_

I not have anything for this thing...

_Thank you, for Yuumei-san, she's really an inspiring person ^^  
Check her duty on yuumei(dot)deviantart(dot)com_

'Lukisan adalah cerminan seribu kata, seribu kata –mungkin- akan mengubah segalanya...'

-o0o-

Matthew mengintip sosok berambut auburn itu dalam diam, wajahnya tertunduk dalam. Malu untuk sekadar mendekat.

Sosok berbaju panjang itu tampak sibuk berkutik dengan lembaran kertas yang dipegangnya. Gores-gores tegas lembut membentuk sketsa kasar, untuk selanjutnya diproses menjadi karya lukis. Keseriusannya tak membuatnya tidak awas, dengan tenang, ia meletakkan penanya dan menoleh ke arah belakang. Di mana sosok pemalu Matthew terlihat...

"Ada apa, Nak?" Tanya sosok berwajah lembut tersebut.

Matthew menoleh penasaran ke arah kertasnya, "Tuan, bisakah kau ajari aku cara menggambar?

"Kau menggambar dengan indah sekali..."

Matthew melempar pandangannya ke samping, "Tolong ajari aku... Aku ingin menggambar sesuatu..." Perlahan genggaman di belakang tubuhnya mengerat, "Yang spesial..."

Tiba-tiba tubuhnya menghadap sosok pelukis asing itu, "Tapi ini adalah yang terbaik, yang bisa kugambar!" Tangannya lalu mengulurkan sebuah kertas yang sudah diwarnai.

Gambar seorang anak kecil, dengan tangan kanan dipegang oleh seorang lelaki berwajah tegas, namun sekaligus menyenangkan, dengan alis tebal dan tangan kirinya tertaut dengan tangan seorang lelaki berwajah flamboyan dan berambut mirip dengan Matthew. Mereka tersenyum bahagia di sana...

Sosok misterius itu tersenyum ke arahnya, "Itu sudah bagus..."

"Tapi... Aku ingin lebih baik... Sepertimu..." Jawab Matthew tak puas.

"Berlatihlah setiap hari, dan kau akan menjadi hebat dalam kurung waktu beberapa tahun lagi..."

Matthew tampak sangat kaget, "Beberapa tahun lagi! Kalau begitu... Sudah akan sangat terlambat..." Pandangan mata violetnya menggelap dalam perasaan aneh.

"Apa maksudmu akan terlambat? Apa yang akan terjadi?" Tanya lelaki berambut auburn tersebut.

Tes...

Sraak!

Kertas itu terbagi menjadi dua dalam sekali sentak.

"Ini..." Matthew jatuh terduduk seraya menundukkan kepalanya dalam-dalam, ia tenggelam dalam tangisnya. "Mommy dan Daddy... telah melukai satu sama lain...

"Dan... –hiks- setelah mereka berpisah... –hiks- aku takkan mampu menggambar keluarga yang bahagia lagi –hiks-...

"Itulah...

"Tolong ajarkan aku, Tuan!" Matthew menangis terisak. Kertas gambarnya sudah terkoyak dua. Tapi koyakan itu belum sebanding dengan lubang menganga di hatinya... Perasaan bersalah itu...

Lelaki itu terdiam dan mendongakkan wajahnya dalam hampa, "Tidak bisa... Itu akan butuh waktu... Dan lagi, aku adalah penjelajah, aku takkan berada di sini lagi besok... Selain itu...

Bukankah lebih baik memiliki keluarga yang lengkap daripada memiliki gambarnya?" Matanya perlahan tertutup, cahaya matahari membias dalam bayangannya.

"_Aku hanya tidak ingin merasa tak berguna..."_ Ungkap Matthew sedih.

Lelaki itu pun bangkit dan menepuk puncak kepala Matthew dengan lembut, membuat pemiliknya harus mendongak, karena kini jarak pandang mereka sangat jauh berbeda melihat tinggi lelaki tersebut.

"Jangan bersedih..." Ucapnya menenangkan, "Seseorang berkata padaku Seni bukanlah Keahlian, dan lukisan lebih bernilai seribu kata."

"Ah, aku ada ide! Mari kita bertukar karya, lukisan seribu katamu..."

Matthew menatap lelaki itu dengan sedih, "Tapi itu sudah robek... Dan apa yang bisa ku lakukan...

"Dengan seribu kata?"

Lelaki itu tersenyum, dan menerima potongan kertas milik Matthew, "Sepertinya –hanya sepertinya-, seribu kata... akan menyatukan kedua orang tuamu..." Senyum sang lelaki dengan lembut, kedua matanya terpejam dalam suatu impian dan harapan. Perlahan tubuhnya berbalik, "Temui aku lagi di sini esok... Kau akan melihatnya..."

Matthew menatap sosok lelaki itu dengan tanya, namun memutuskan untuk ikut saja.

-o0o-

Keesokkannya, seperti janji yang telah dibuatnya, Matthew mendatangi tempat yang sama. 'Masih sepi...' pikirnya. Dalam diam, Matthew mendudukkan dirinya di bawah pohon ek yang rindang. Lama ia tenggelam dalam lamunannya, dan tepukan lembut di puncak kepalanya itu menyadarkannya

"Tuan, kau di sini..." Matthew menoleh ke belakang dan menemukan lelaki dengan senyum yang sama.

"Tentu saja!" Sosok itu merogoh tas kerjanya dan menyodorkan sebuah amplop besar, seukuran C4 dan membiarkan Matthew mengambil amplop itu darinya. "Sesuai janjiku, Seribu Kata... Tapi...

"Jangan kau buka, Oke? Berikan itu...

"Kepada kedua orang tuamu..."

Sekali lagi, Matthew mengamati sosok sang Pengembara dalam diam. Dan kemudian memutuskan untuk pulang.

"_Mommy, Daddy... Ini untuk kalian... Karena ini untuk kalian, lihatnya bersama-sama ya?"_ pesan Matthew tertera di depan amplop tersebut.

Arthur dan Francis bertatapan heran. Apa yang terjadi dengan putra mereka? Tumben ia berani menunjukkan perasaannya secara...

_-Perlahan amplop itu terbuka... Lukisan Seribu Kata di dalamnya... Yang terobek dalam dua sisi, setengah tubuh Matthew dengan Arthur, dan setengah yang lain dengan Francis. Yang kemudian, tersatu... Oleh rekatan isolasi bening.-_

_Gamblang..._

Tes... Tes... Wajah Francis diam dalam beku, sementara Arthur tak mampu membendung air matanya, ia menangis dalam diam.

"_Apapun yang terjadi..."  
"Mentari kan tetap bersinar... Hanya perlu melihat ke arah masa depan yang cerah..."  
"Dan akan kau temukan..."_

-o0o-

Sret sret sret, srak.

Wajahnya mulai termakan usia, namun tidak menyurutkan semangat mudanya. Dengan lembut, ia menepuk puncak kepala sang pemuda bermata violet.

Merasa disentuh, pemuda itu mendongak dan terbelalak senang melihat siapakah gerangan orang yang menepuknya. Meski ia, masih sangat hafal sentuhan hangat tersebut...

"Oh Tuan! Ternyata anda!" Matthew memeluk sosok yang dianggapnya sangat berjasa tersebut.

Lelaki itu tersenyum, masih sama, "Kau sudah tumbuh..." Ujarnya melihat postur tubuh Matthew sekarang.

Matthew tersenyum senang, "Sejak dulu, aku ingin berterima kasih... Anda sudah banyak membantuku~!"

"Jadi keluargamu masih terus bersama... Aku senang..." Balas Lelaki dengan beberapa helai rambut putih yang dulu tak menghiasi kepalanya.

Mata violet Matthew menggelap, namun senyumnya terus terpasang, "Mereka... bercerai seminggu setelahnya..."

Tubuh sang lelaki membeku sejenak, sebelum tertunduk dalam penyesalan yang dalam, "Maafkan aku, aku sudah gagal membuat perubahan..."

Matthew tersenyum, dan menatap sosok lelaki itu dengan riang, "Itu tidak benar! Kau sudah membuat perubahan... Dalam diriku..."

"Aku memutuskan menjadi pelukis, sepertimu, dan akan aku ubah dunia dengan seribu kata yang bisa ku miliki..."

Sret! Matthew mengacungkan notes yang tadi ia gunakan untuk menulis, "Ini... Seribu Kata untuk keberhasilanku!"

Sang Lelaki agak terkejut melihatnya, namun ia menerima notes itu dengan senang hati, sebelum akhirnya tersenyum jenaka ke arahnya, "Seribu kata, tentu saja..."

Seribu kata itu, adalah ratusan kata 'Terima Kasih' yang tertulis di dalam notes Matthew.

"Terima kasih..."

-o0o-  
END  
-o0o-

A/N: Apa-apaan ini? QAQ Sorry Yuumei-san and Hima-san (whut? =_=) I failed... Hiks... Mattieu... Hiks...

Ah ya, ini adalah realisasi kisah FACE family, kan? Maaf saya lagi males pikir panjang, jadi Ame ga saya masukin~ ~3~ #BAH *jejelin Grey burger*

Ada yang bisa nebak siapa sosok yang nolong Matthew? Intinya, ia adalah penguasa mediterania yang ahli seni ;3 Ayo tebak~ yang tebak ku kasih hadiah buat review gratis~ #lah #apaandeh-_-

Oh iya, sekali lagi terima kasih buat Yuumei-san, buat yang ga tahu, Yuumei-san ini keturunan China yang tinggal di Amerika dan mengalami broken home. Setelah tumbuh dewasa, beliau menjadi aktifis untuk anak-anak yang keluarganya mengalami broken home, karena itu, karya yang ia buat di setiap entri DA-nya, sangat sarat akan makna dan amanat...

Disarankan sekali untuk mengecek seluruh hasil karyanya, terutama 1000 Words sama Knite =))

Terima kasih, dan semoga karya ini memuaskan anda... u.u


End file.
